Various types of pipe and tubing measuring apparatus are known in the prior art. Some are stationary and require that a pipe be passed through them. It is noted that at least one device has a tape measure attached. A common problem with measuring pipe is presented with stationary devices as manhandling a pipe's length, especially in a larger diameter size, requires considerable manpower. Another problem is that currently proffered measuring tools require at least a reasonably straight pipe to approach in accuracy in measurement. Straightening a roll of copper tubing, for example, is not only difficult, but also anneals the tubing. As the annealing toughens the copper, it becomes more difficult to work with, becoming brittle and resisting further movement, even to a point of tubing damage. What has been needed is a device that accurately measures pipe and tubing with little regard to a rolled, bent, or straight condition. Such a device should not require anchoring or being held at one end and stretched or extended to another. The device should be easily reset at any chosen point in space and time. The current pipe measurement device provides solutions to the foregoing needs.